


Sometimes He Remembers

by tinybox_septiceye



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: mentions of Celine, mentions of Damien, mentions of darkiplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybox_septiceye/pseuds/tinybox_septiceye
Summary: Sometimes Wilford Warfstache remembers he wasn't always Wilford Warfstache.





	Sometimes He Remembers

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are EXTREMELY appreciated :D   
> Honestly, I don't know what this is/where it came from. I am sleep deprived. Also, it's short. Sorry if it sucks.

 Sometimes he remembers.

 

 Sometimes, when he sees Dark, he calls him Damien. Dark just stares at him coldly; with no emotion on his face. It’s a look that doesn’t belong on the face of the mayor. Then he remembers:  _ The mayor isn’t who he’s talking to. He hasn’t talked to Damien in a long while _ .

 

 Sometimes, Dark will walk by and he’ll catch a whiff of a scent he can’t quite place. Then he remembers:  _ Short, dark hair and a veil framing a beautiful face. She was stunning. She always smelled like vanilla. Celine was the love of his life. He hadn’t seen her in a long while. _

 

 Sometimes, he’ll hear someone say ‘William’ and instinctively turns. It confuses him. Why would he respond to that name? His name is Wilford. Then he remembers:  _ An old military uniform adorned with medals; broadcasting his achievements. Colonel. A title he was so proud of earning. He hadn’t been referred to as colonel for a long while. No one called him William anymore either. _

 

 Sometimes he remembers that night. Desperately searching for Damien and Celine because there was no way they could be gone. Angrily drawing his gun of the detective. The loud bang before his body slid to the ground. He remembers you trying to get the gun away from him and the second bang as it accidentally went off, your body falling over the railing of the stairs and hitting the ground below. He remembers sitting next to your dead body all night because he couldn’t have lost another person he cared about. He remembers you suddenly waking up as if he hadn’t been staring at your corpse for hours. He remembers himself searching every inch of the house, desperately again, for Celine and Damien, and not being able to find them anywhere.

 

Sometimes, he remembers everything.


End file.
